Daddy Scoups
by xbjung21
Summary: Pernahkah kamu terpikir memiliki seorang kekasih seorang duda dengan satu anak?


Author: BJUNG

Cast : Choi Seungcheol YOU

Genre: NC 21, Romance, Family life, Collage Life

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pernahkah kamu terpikir untuk menyukai seorang duda? Jujur, mereka lebih menggoda dari bujangan biasa. Sikap dewasa dan berbagai pengalaman dalam menjalani kehidupan adalah nilai lebih yang dapat kita pelajari dari mereka. Ditambah lagi jika duda tersebut memiliki visual yang luar biasa, tak seperti duda pada umumnya yang berperut besar serta brewok dimana-mana. Bisa dipastikan para wanita akan semakin menggilai mereka. Seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku terlibat hubungan dengan seorang duda tampan bernama Choi Seungcheol. Duda berumur 27 tahun yang memiliki satu anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun. Ia memenuhi seluruh kriteria duda yang telah aku sebutkan sebelumnya. Ia telah menduda hampir tiga tahun lamanya, karena istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan buah hati mereka. Tetapi status pekerjaannya saat ini yang menjadi penghalang hubungan kami. Bagaimana tidak, ia adalah salah satu dosen di fakultas tempat aku menuntut ilmu saat ini. Aku membuang seluruh kewarasanku saat menyerahkan tubuhku padanya saat itu, aku benar-benar tergila-gila padanya.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang menjelaskan pelajaran manajemen keuangan di depan kelas dan aku tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Aku hanya terus menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis, jantungku terus berdegup kencang saat melihatnya dan mendengar suara beratnya serta guyonan renyahnya guna membangkitkan suasana di dalam kelas. Aku menyukai segala yang ada padanya.

"Eh, jam berapa sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu menghambur fokusku seketika. Lelaki yang bertanya itu menyenggol lengan kananku guna menyadarkanku. Ia adalah Jeon Jungkook, temanku semasa SMA. Dengan malas aku melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 siang.

"Setengah sebelas." Jawabku sembari memperlihatkan jamnya pada Jungkook. Ia mendesah pelan, terlihat sekali kegelisahan di wajahnya. "Ih masih lama" Gerutu Jungkook tak sabaran. Kaki kanannya terus bergoyang hingga membuatku juga merasakan kegelisahannya.

"Sabar, Jungkook." Ia malah mengambil pulpen di tanganku, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di buku cetak miliknya. Aku tak perduli, suasana hening saat ini yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku. Tak ada suara lagi dari Choi Saem, jadi aku putuskan untuk melihat ke depan kelas.

Ia terlihat sibuk di meja dosen sambil memainkan handphonenya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu serius?

"Y/n- _ah_ liat!" Panggilan itu mengagetkanku. Suara Mingyu yang cukup kencang membuat perhatian mahasiswa lain teralihkan ke kami. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menunjukan sebuah gambar padaku. Gambar wanita yang sedang duduk sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di hidung, aku seperti mengenal baju yang wanita itu kenakan.

Refleks aku memukul lengan kanan Mingyu keras. Selalu saja ia menggambar yang aneh-aneh seperti itu. "Eh goblok, jangan gambar aneh-aneh ih!!" Bisikku sambil mencubit kecil lengannya. Sojin yang duduk di samping Mingyu pun tertawa semakin kencang sedangkan Jungkook berusaha meraih gambar Mingyu yang berada di samping kiriku. "Coba liat!" Segera saja aku tampis tangan nakalnya itu, "Rusuh banget kalian!!".

Tetapi Mingyu memang lebih cerdik, ia memberikan gambar itu melalui belakang tubuhku sehingga membuat tawa dari ketiga sahabatku itu terdengar semakin kencang. Bodo amat lah.

Handphoneku bergetar, pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Pesan masuk Line**

 **Daddy Scoups**

 **"Ayo jemput Seungmin."**

Seungmin adalah anak laki-lakinya. Setelah membaca sederet kalimat itu, senyum lebar kembali terpatri di wajahku. Aku memandang lelaki si pengirim pesan itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Berniat menggodanya dan itu berhasil, kami sudah tiga hari tak bertemu, membuatku begitu merindukan sosoknya dengan seluruh kenikmatan yang sering ia berikan. Ah maafkan diri ini, yang tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi ketika bersamanya.

Seungcheol menatapku gelisah, aku sangat mengenal arti dari gesture tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan buku di tangannya. "Saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini, ingat minggu depan UAS ya!"

" _Ne saem_!" Jawab kami serentak. Kekasihku itu memang termasuk salah satu dosen yang populer di kalangan para mahasiswi, walaupun ia adalah seorang duda. Ia masih terlihat begitu fresh dan mempesona.

"Makan yuk?" Ajak Jungkook sambil mengemasi barangnya.

"Aku harus menjemput Seungmin." Jawabku menatap bergantian ketiga sahabatku agar mereka mengerti. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mengetahui hubungan terlarangku dengan Seungcheol saem. Mereka juga yang sangat mendukung hubunganku selama aku tak melupakan kehadiran mereka sebagai sahabatku. Kami sering hangout bersama ketika musim liburan tiba, hal itu yang membuat mereka juga mengenal dekat Seungcheol serta Seungmin.

"Ah baiklah, hati-hati Y/n- _ah._ " Jawab Sojin menepuk bahuku seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Aku begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Aku mengendarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling halte bus ini, mencari keberadaan Seungcheol di sekitaran kampus. Ah mungkin dia belum keluar, jadi aku putuskan untuk duduk di bangku halte. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil yang sangat aku kenal berhenti tepat di depan halte bus. Aku bangkit dan berjalan memasuki mobil itu.

Senyum lebar menyambut kedatanganku, aku begitu merindukan lelaki ini. Refleks aku memeluknya erat setelah aku menutup pintu mobilnya. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko ketika bermesraan dengannya di depan umum, terlebih lagi ini di depan fakultas kami.

" _Daddy!_ " Panggilku manja kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi terkejutnya itu. Bibir Seungcheol semakin memerah, entah mengapa ia senang sekali menggunakan lipstik dengan warna cerah seperti ini.

Ia menatapku sesaat kemudian melirik sekeliling mobil ini. Tak begitu ramai, aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Hanya dengan panggilan ' _Daddy_ ' aku dapat membangkitkan sisi liar dari dosen ini.

"Kau begitu merindukanku ya?" Ia bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Ia membawa tubuhku agar duduk di pangkuannya. Jika kami bertemu, pasti perlu waktu yang lama untuk kami saling melepas rindu. Seperti saat ini, belum saja aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sudah menarik tengkukku dan membungkamku menggunakan bibirnya. Melumat bibirku pelan dengan kesan menuntut, aku suka ciumannya kali ini, terasa begitu tulus tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun. Hal ini yang membuatku semakin tergila-gila padanya hari demi hari. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia mengelus punggungku yang masih tertutup baju, terus turun hingga di kedua bokongku. Ia meremasnya berulang kali dengan gemas, aku hanya bisa mendesah tertahan di pangkuannya.

Rasa bahagiaku saat ini tercurahkan dalam pangutan kami, ia mengulum bibir bawahku cukup lama. Seolah menyesap rasa manis yang selama ini menjadi candu untuknya. Dapat ku dengar desahannya saat tanpa sadar aku menggeliat di atas tubuhnya. Aku dapat merasakan miliknya yang mulai bangun di bawah sana. Ini harus segera di hentikan, jika tidak Seungmin yang menderita harus menunggu kami lebih lama.

Aku melepaskan sepihak pangutan kami. Ia mendesah frustasi kemudian membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambutku lembut. Dadaku semakin bergemuru dengan seluruh sikap manis yang ia berikan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, _daddy._ " Bisikku tepat di telinga kirinya, ia mendesah pelan sebagai jawaban untukku.

"Nado, _daddy_ dan Seungmin jugaa sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

" _Mianhae, t_ ugasku banyak sekali."

Aku merasa bersalah dengan Seungmin. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri terlepas dari status yang sedang aku jalin dengan Seungcheol. Seungmin anak yang baik hati, penurut dan cerdas seperti ayahnya. Aku telah berjanji untuk menjaganya dan menggantikan peran ibu yang seharusnya ada untuk anak seusianya.

" _Gwenchana_ sayang, menginaplah untuk malam ini." Pinta Seungcheol. Ia melepaskan pelukan kami kemudian menatapku memohon. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolaknya jika ia sudah menatapku seperti itu.

" _Ne_ , aku akan masak makanan spesial untuk kalian." Aku tersenyum manis, memperhatikan sisian wajah Seungcheol yang terasa begitu sempurna bagiku. Ia memiliki mata yang besar dengan garis rahang yang tegas yang begitu aku sukai. Tak pernah bosan ku menatapnya.

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu," Gombal Seungcheol diakhiri kekehan khas miliknya. Sungguh aku ingin sekali menciumnya lagi, tetapi aku urungkan niatku itu dan hanya mengecup pipi kanannya sekilas.

Sebelum dia menyerangku lagi, dengan cepat aku beranjak dan kembali duduk di kursi samping. Ia mendesah kecewa, aku telah mengingatkannya berulang kali untuk menahan nafsunya ketika bersamaku di tempat umum, biar itu di dalam mobil sekalipun.

Kami segera saja menuju sekolah Seungmin yang hanya memakan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Semua anak terlihat dihampiri oleh orang tuanya. Aku mencari keberadaan Seungmin dari dalam mobil tetapi nihil. Sangat susah mencari keberadaan anak itu di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Jadi setelah Seungcheol memakirkan mobilnya, aku turun dari mobil guna mencari Seungmin.

Terlihat Seungmin yang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku dekat pohon. Ia belum menyadari keberadaanku. "Seungmin- _ah_ ~" Panggilku cukup kencang. Mendengar itu, ia berlari menghampiriku dan langsung memintaku untuk menggendongnya.

"Nunaa~ _bogoshipoyeo._ " Ia memelukku begitu erat, seakan takut aku akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Maafkan nuna, sayang.

" _Nado bogoshipo._ " Aku mengelus punggung Seungmin pelan. Ia kemudian mencium pipiku secara tiba-tiba. Tumben sekali ia melakukan ini padaku, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tak menggambarkan kebahagiaan sedikit pun. Aku mengajaknya menuju mobil. Sesampainya kami di dalam mobil, ia akhirnya menangis di pelukan Seungcheol. Aku tahu ia telah berusaha menahan tangisnya saat di luar sana.

Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya bisa menenangkan anaknya melalui pelukan hangat. " _Appa_ , Seungmin sedih.." Tangis Seungmin semakin pecah, Seungmin menangis tersedu-sedu hingga sulit untuk berbicara. Aku hanya bisa diam, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku rasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sekolahnya tadi.

"Kenapa sedih??" Tanya Seungcheol. Cukup lama Seungmin hanya menangis hingga anak itu akhirnya menceritakan yang sejujurnya tentang kejadian yang ia alami. "Seungmin diolok di sekolah karena tak memiliki _eomma.."_

Deg,

Aku dan Seungcheol saling bertukar tatapan. Kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah lelaki itu. Hatiku begitu hancur mengetahui anak sekecil ini dikucilkan hanya karena tak memiliki seorang ibu. Pantas saja, Seungmin terlihat begitu sedih dan menyendiri. Begitu pula Seungcheol yang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Aku refleks memeluk keduanya erat, "Nuna bisa menjadi _eomma-_ mu sayang." Dapat kurasakan ciuman Seungcheol di puncak kepalaku. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan penuh kehangatan sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Bolehkah Seungmin memanggil nuna dengan sebutan _eomma_?" Tanya Seungmin pelan di dalam pelukan kami.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis pada Seungcheol. Ku lepaskan pelukanku kemudian mengusap jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Seungmin. Anak itu tersenyum bahagia menatapku dan Seungcheol bergantian.

"Seungmin sayang _eomma_!" Ucapnya begitu bahagia dan memelukku lagi. Aku terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium puncak kepala Seungmin. Aku dan Seungcheol telah menjalin hubungan hampir setahun lamanya dan aku telah memikirkan seluruh konsekuensi saat menerima pernyataan cinta lelaki itu. Mengenai status pernikahannya maupun Seungmin. Aku menyukai anak kecil, jadi tak ada masalah sedikitpun untukku merawat Seungmin seperti anak kandungku sendiri.

"Sayang _appa_ tidak?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Seungmin.

"Sayang juga!" Jawab Seungmin malu-malu.

"Kisseu dulu," Pinta Seungcheol dengan menunjuk bibirnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seungmin. Aigoo, mereka terlihat begitu manis. Dengan malu-malu Seungmin mengecup bibir Seungcheol dan setelah itu Seungmin berpindah posisi duduk di pangkuanku. Ia meraih tanganku guna memeluk tubuh mungilnya, " _Eomma_ jangan ninggalin Seungmin lagi ya"

Angin berhembus kencang menemani rintikan air hujan yang turun membasahi malam ini. Setelah aku pastikan Seungmin telah tertidur nyenyak, segera saja aku bangkit dan menuju ke dapur. Ada Seungcheol yang masih menyuci piring bekas makan malam kami bertiga. Lelaki itu terlihat fokus sekali dengan pekerjaannya.

Dengan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang gaduh, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kupeluk erat tubuh Seungcheol dari belakang, yang membuat lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dan terkekeh pelan menyadari keberadaanku. Sangat nyaman, ku letakkan kepalaku di bahu kanan lelaki itu. Ku hirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat ku rindukan, kemudian tanpa sadar tanganku mengelus dada bidangnya dari luar kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Seungmin sudah tidur?" Tanya Seungcheol diakhiri desahan beratnya. "Sudah." Jawabku singkat tepat di telinga kanannya. Setelah itu ku gigit kecil cuping telinganya. Menjilatinya serta mendesah pelan dengan terus mengelus dada bidangnya. Perlahan dapat kurasakan tubuh Seungcheol bereaksi.

"Jangan menggodaku sayang," Lirihnya pelan. Aku suka sekali menggodanya, karena ekspresinya malunya itu adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga. Aku begitu merindukannya, merindukan sentuhannya, merindukan desahan beratnya, merindukan ancamannya dan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya. Ya, ancaman. Jika ia sedang marah atau cemburu, pasti ia akan mengancamku disetubuhi dengan begitu kasar. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

" _Daddy_.." Panggilku seimut mungkin, refleks tubuhnya menegang. " _Shit_!" Ia mengumpat dan setelah itu Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melepas sarung tangan yang ia kenakan, membuangnya kesembarang arah. Tanpa aba-aba ia melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur tembok di belakangku. Ia membawa wajahku agar menatapnya. Aku menatap menggoda sambil meringis kecil yang membuat nafasnya semakin memberat. Matanya sayu, pertanda ia telah dipenuhi dengan nafsu saat ini.

"Kamu ingin dihukum _sweety_?" Tanya Seungcheol mendominasi. Jari telunjuknya perlahan bergerak mengelus permukaan bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku, menikmati sentuhannya pada sisian wajahku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

" _Ne, punish me daddy_!" Setelah mengucapkan itu. Seungcheol langsung menarik tengkukku dan menyatukan bibir kami. Ia melumat bibirku dengan sedikit kasar, berbeda dengan ciumannya tadi siang. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk tetap mengunci tubuhku di dalam kuasanya. Aku dengan senang hati membalas setiap lumatannya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan tetap mendominasi atas segalanya.

Perlahan, ia menuntunku memasuki kamar miliknya. Ia mengunci pintunya dan membawaku menuju kasur yang berada di ujung kamar. Ia mendorong tubuhku agar berbaring lalu ia menindihku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menahannya di samping kepalaku. Ia berkeringat dan nafasnya semakin memberat, ia menatapku dengan penuh nafsu. Lelaki ini cepat sekali untuk dipancing, aku menyukainya.

"Aku ingin bermain kasar hari ini." Ia mengucapkan itu seolah meminta izin terlebih dahulu padaku. Kami memang sering melakukan hubungan badan, tetapi ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, memberitahu tipe permainan apa yang akan kami lakukan.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Lakukanlah" Jawabku. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Seungcheol kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Tetapi hanya sebuah kecupan untuk kali ini. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Aku yang tak ingin mengulur waktupun langsung membuka baju kaos beserta celana jeans yang masih aku kenakan, meninggalkan dalaman saja.

Seungcheol kembali dengan membawa gulungan tali di tangannya. Oh tidak, aku melupakan hal ini. Jika ia bermain kasar, pasti tubuhku yang akan menjadi korbannya."Oh _no_ , jangan diikat. _Please_.." Pintaku saat ia mulai mengikatkan tangan kiriku ke pinggiran ranjangnya. Aku berusaha meghentikannya, walau ku tahu semua akan percuma.

"Ini bagian dari hukuman," Ia meraih tangan kananku lagi dan mengikatnya. Ikatannya begitu kencang, hingga aku rasa tubuhku benar-benar terkunci di kasur ini. Kini, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Menikmati segala hukuman nikmat yang ia berikan.

Setelah ia berhasil mengikat kedua kaki dan tanganku. Ia mengambil sesuatu dalam nakas. Sebuah gunting dan vibrator kapsul berwana pink. Oh tidak, itu adalah alat yang selalu membuatku menderita.

" _Daddy, i'm sorry.._ " Lirihku memohon padanya. Ia hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggunting pakaian dalamku agar seluruh tubuhku terekspose. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merusak pakaian dalamku dan kini aku telah telanjang bulat di hadapannya.

Ia menatap ke arahku sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sedangkan aku hanya bisa terus memohon. "Kau sendiri yang ingin dihukum kan sayang?" Ia bertanya dengan penuh intimidasi. Kini ia merangkak ke atas tubuhku. Ia menyalakan vibrator itu lalu meletakkannya di atas payudara kananku. Ia menekannya yang mampu membuat tubuhku bereaksi hebat. Aku mendesah pelan "Ahhh" dan setelah itu ia menggantinya, ke payudara kiriku. Terus turun hingga tepat di daerah kewanitaanku.

Seungcheol tersenyum menang di bawah sana, ia langsung memasukkan vibrator itu ke dalam vaginaku dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Membuat tubuhku menggelinjang hebat, aku dapat merasakan lidahnya yang kini bermain di clitku. Aku mencoba membuang seluruh rasa takutku, ini begitu nikmat dan tak tertahankan.

" _Daddy_ harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan tadi, ingat jangan mendesah terlalu kencang, nanti Seungmin bangun." Aku begitu menikmati hembusan nafas serta lidahnya yang bermain di daerah kewanitaanku hingga tak rela ia tingkalkan begitu saja. Tetapi sebelum ia pergi, Seungcheol menyumpal mulutku menggunakan celana dalam yang telah ia potong tadi.

"Eummmhhh daddyhhh" Desahku tak tertahankan. Vibrator ini bergerak dengan tempo tak wajar. Ini adalah hukuman ternikmat yang pernah aku terima. Ia tersenyum padaku sesaat sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

 _Beberapa menit berlalu.._

"Ahhhhh!!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pelepasanku sampai. Tubuhku melemas, tetapi alat ini masih terus bergerak. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan laki kedua tanganku karena tanpa sadar terus ku tarik demi meredam nikmat yang alat ini ciptakan. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada pangkal pahaku.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menyadarkanku. Seungcheol kembali dalam keadaan telanjang dengan hanya handuk kecil yang melingkar di pahanya. Ia tertawa melihat keadaanku saat ini. "Aku rasa cukup," Ia mengatakan itu sambil mencabut vibrator itu dari vaginaku. Kemudian ia naik ke atas kasur. Ia memperhatian keadaan tubuhku kemudian menyingkirkan kain yang menyumpal mulutku. Aku langsung mengambil nafas rakus. Tenagaku telah terkuras habis akibat alat sialan itu.

"Sakit?" Tanya Seungcheol pelan. Ia mengelus wajahku guna menghapus air mataku. Lalu mengelus pergelangan tanganku yang aku rasa mulai membiru. " _Daddy!_ kumohon lepaskan aku!" Pintaku. Kali ini ia menurutinya. Ia membuka ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kakiku lalu ia duduk di antara pahaku.

Aku mendesah lega dan bangkit, ingin menciumnya tetapi ia mengelak. Ia mendorong tubuhku agar tetap berbaring sambil mencekik leherku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku begitu terkejut dengan sikapnya, ia hanya menatapku tajam tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun. Aku takut dengan tatapannya itu, " _Mianhae daddy!_ " lirihku merasakan cekikannya pada leherku semakin kuat. Aku susah payah mengambil udara di sekitarku dan berusaha melepaskannya dengan berulang kali memukul lengan kekarnya.

"Da- _daddy.._ " Ucapku terbata-bata. Hampir kehilangan nafas dan akhirnya ia melepaskannya. Seungcheol melepaskan handuk di tubuhnya lalu kembali merangkat di atas tubuhku. Adiknya terlihat begitu kokoh menjuntai bersamaan dengan Seungcheol yang semakin mendekat. Ia menahan kepalaku, dengan kejantanannya yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahku.

" _Suck it!_ " Ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulutku secara paksa lalu menggerakkannya brutal. Miliknya masuk sangat dalam hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokanku. Aku ingin muntah, tetapi ia terus memaksaku melakukannya. Aku tak suka dengan ini. Ia mendesah kencang menikmati setiap inchi mulutku sambil terus menggerakkan kepalaku.

Aku menutup mata pasrah, air mata tak bisa lagi aku tahan. Tanganku meremas kuat kedua pahanya. Aku merasa seperti tercekik dengan ukuran penisnya di dalam mulutku. Hingga nafasku kurasa hampir habis, aku begitu lemas.

"Ahhhh" Ia mendesah kencang mengakhiri kegiatannya. Miliknya ia keluarkan dari dalam mulutku dengan saliva yang berceceran. Aku tak mampu membuka mataku, hingga aku rasakan ia kembali mencium bibirku. Ia melumatnya kasar dengan perlahan menyatukan tubuh kami di bawah sana.

"Akhhh!!" Aku memekik keras saat penisnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku dalam sekali hentakan. Tangan Seungcheol tak tinggal diam, meremas payudara kananku yang sangat pas dengan ukuran tangannya. Ia berusaha menyadarkanku dan akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda dari sebelumnya, "maafkan aku menyakitimu" Ujarnya dengan sangat menyesal. Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega lalu meraih wajahnya. Ku satukan lagi bibir kami, menciumnya lembut tanpa ada rasa tersakiti atau apapun itu. Ia menyadarinya lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

Pergelangan tanganku memang sudah membiru. Aku membuang seluruh rasa sakit yang aku rasakan guna melanjutkan permainan ini. "Bergeraklah _daddy.._ " Dengan kata kunci itu, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dengan wajah kami yang saling berdekatan. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya mengenai wajahku dan ia mengunciku dalam tatapan penuh gairah.

"Ahhh _fuck_!!" Desahannya begitu kencang. Nafas kami saling memburu, ku satukan lagi bibir kami. Tanganku perlahan bergerak mengelus punggungnya dan terus turun menuju bokongnya. Ku remas pelan yang menambah kesan nikmat pada tubuhnya. " _Fasterhhh daddyhh!!_ " Aku merasakan pelepasan pertamaku hampir sampai. Tanpa sadar menancapkan kuku di punggungnya. Ia selalu nikmat, diluar nalar.

"Ahhh _moan ma name, sweety_ " Ia bergerak semakin kasar, membantuku mendapatkan pelepasan pertamaku. Dan, tubuhku menggelinjang hebat "Seungcheol _daddy_ ahhh". Ku peluk erat tubuh Seungcheol dan merasakan pelepasanku sampai dengan begitu hebatnya.

Ia menghentikan pergerakannya, memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Ia kembali menyatukan bibir, mengulum bibirku secara bergantian, decapan bahkan desahan kami telah memenuhi seisi kamar ini. Aku hanya berharap Seungmin tak terbangun dengan seluruh kegaduhan yang kami ciptakan.

Aku melepaskan sepihak ciuman Seungcheol, lalu beralih menuju lehernya. Ku kecup setiap inchi leher lelaki itu, lalu meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana. Tak begitu terlihat, karena aku tak ingin merepotkannnya. Dan setelah itu ia kembali menggerakan tubuhnya. Sekarang dengan tempo yang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Ia bangkit, menyatukan tangan kami agar memudahkannya bergerak lebih cepat.

Aku mendesah keras, tak peduli teriakanku akan terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Ini begitu nikmat, tiada tara. " _I'm cumminghh_ " Aku merasakan milik Seungcheol semakin besar di dalam vaginaku. Ia bergerak sangat kencang yang memancing pelepasan keduaku juga sampai. Hingga pada hentakan terakhir cairan kami menyatu. Ia mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku, begitu banyak hingga mengalir keluar. Oh tidak.

" _Daddy_ tak pakai pengaman!" Aku mengucapkan itu dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Ia hanya tersenyum polos, lalu mencium bibirku lagi. "Ne, aku ingin Seungmin memiliki adik." Ucapnya polos. Aku menatapnya kesal. Ia belum mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuhku.

"Kita belum menikah, _daddy._ " Ucapku menyadarkannya tetapi lelaki itu malah tertawa sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. "Ayo kita menikah.." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kiriku. Aku mendesah kasar. Jantungku berdegub kencang mendengar ajakannya tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda ih!" Aku mendorong tubuh Seungcheol agar segera menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku tak suka dengan candaan seperti ini. Tetapi ia seakan mengeraskan tubuhnya,

" _Daddy_ serius!" Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Aku membuang tatapanku dari Seungcheol. " _Daddy_ sama sekali tak romantis, masa melamarku dalam keadaan seperti ini!!"

"Hey hey dengarkan aku dulu, aku ingin kepastian darimu sehingga aku bisa membawa orang tuaku menemui orang tuamu nanti. Aku ingin ini menjadi pernikahan terakhir dalam hidupku sayang." Ia membawa wajahku agar kembali menatapnya saat mengatakan itu. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kebohongan dan keraguan di wajahnya saat ini. Ia bangkit agar duduk, tetapi tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh kami.

" _Will you marry me_?" Tanya Seungcheol menunjukan sebuah kotak cincin dari balik tubuhnya kepadaku.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan begitu terkejut dengan segala yang terjadi saat ini. "Tentu saja aku mau _daddy.._ " Jawabku antusias. Ia tersenyum bahagia kemudian memakaikan cincin yang berada di dalam kotak itu pada jari manisku lalu kembali menciumku. Aku tak sadar jika ia telah memakai cincin yang sama sedari tadi.

" _Saranghae.._ " Ia mengucapkan itu di sela ciuman kami. Ini adalah pernyataan cintanya yang kedua kali aku dengar setelah ia mengajakku berhubungan setahun lalu. Akh aku begitu bahagia malam ini.

"Ronde ke dua??" aku mengangguk.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Appa!! Susu Seungmin habis!"

 **THE END**


End file.
